夜の光
by belphegorluv
Summary: When someone gets in between the "best-friend" relationship between Fran and Bel. When someone has almost an identical laugh as Bel. When that someone is a girl and is beautiful, what will happen between Bel and Fran? Read to find out-
1. Kagami

-**Jan. 15, 2025 [| 16:30 |] **

A girl with silver, dazzling streaks of moonlight stalks into the dinner hall of Varia, she eyes the members in the hall.

"Hm." The ends of her mouth twitched up seeing the members elegantly slurping their spaghetti.

"VOOOIIII! WHO'S THIS?" Squalo screeches, pulling out his sword. The girl ignored Squalo's bellows and saw Lussuria. 'A girl?' She thought to herself, but then remembered Gokudera telling her that Lussuria was very girly. With another chuckle, she saw her Prince Charming. He was blonde, was known as a genius, and had never lost a battle. It was Belphegor. Fran, who had been happily munching on the pieces of spaghetti was aware of the girl's long stares at Bel. For once, he felt pulses rushing now his veins and had an urge to shout, 'stop looking at Bel!', but he knew that those actions would be against his personality on the outside. Mist guardians were supposed to be hidden, to never show any emotions.

The girl noticed Fran's heinous glances at herself as well, and laughed. It made her more excited...more competition. Bel could feel the strong heartbeat of Fran beside himself, and saw the girl's glances at himself as well. He felt satisfied that so many people wanted him...no, it was what was supposed to happen. Seeing the awkward atmosphere spreading around the room, as the motherly figure, Lussuria stood up, trying to change what was going on. Squalo, angrily swaying his sword around, Xanxus, narrowing his eyes at the new girl, Bel, silently laughing, Fran, glaring at the girl. The girl.

"So... who are you?" Lussuria finally asked. Squalo paused for a second, waiting for the girl's reply. Even Xanxus turned to wait for the girl's response. The girl laughed, "Ushoshosho." A weird awkwardness spread over the room again...everyone was thinking, "why is the girl's laugh so much like beru's?"

"I am Kagami. Yoroshiku." And like that, she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jan. 15. 2025. [| 16:45 PM |]**

"VOOOIIII! Where did that stupid girl go?" Squalo shouted angrily. Lussuria glanced around worriedly, and tugged on Squalo's sleeve.

"Squalo-kun... calm down please." Lussuria grinned at Squalo. Seeing the blissfull Lussuria, Squalo snorted then sat down again.

**Jan 15. 2025. [| 17:30 PM |] **

_Xanxus's Lounge_

"Boss. Are you going to let that girl join? We don't even know if she's trustable, and we don't know that she is strong enough." Levi knelt down in respect, but still worried about the girl who just disappeared.

"She's just another ka sou." Xanxus said in his low and husky voice. Crack! Something on the door suddenly cracked, and Levi stood in front of Xanxus.

"Boss! I will protect you to my death!" Levi swore, but Xanxus just lowered his eyes.

"Open the door, Levi." He ordered, and Levi hurried to obey the orders. Squalo and Lussuria came crashing on the ground.

"Eh?" Xanxus grunted, Levi took out one of his lighting stands and aimed it to them before realizing who they were.

"VOIII! Do you have eyes?" Squalo screeched as Levi quickly put it away. "Xanxus. To test out the girl, I propose a fight... which I will do even if you don't agree." Lussuria kept on tugging on Squalo's sleeve, but it made no effect. Xanxus smiled at that idea.

"A fight from the ka sou's? Seems like another dog fight will happen." Xanxus laughed, seeing Squalo not leaving his lounge, he narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What characteristic is that girl? How can she disappear like that?" Squalo demanded, waving his hands around and pushing Lussuria away.

"Mist. Just like Mammon." Squalo remembered how Mammon escaped from the Mist battle against Mukuro years ago, and remembered the way he had escaped then as well. This girl was certainly something.

**Jan. 16. 2025. [| 8:00 AM |]**

**Belphegor's Room**

_"Xie Xie Xie! You think I'm dead?" Bel saw his brother crawling out of his grave, his pale hands grappling the soil as if they were boulders. _

_"Impossible!" Bel whispered to himself at first, then laughed, "Shi shi shi! If you're alive, all I have to do is kill you again!" With that said, he threw three swords at his brother's head, causing cuts on his face. _

"SEMPAI! Sempai! Can you please stop throwing swords at my head?" Fran shook Bel, trying to awaken him. Bel lifted one eyelid, saw a black frog on top of grass-green hair.

"Fran?" He whispered, then saw the knives on Fran's head. 'Shimata! Why did I throw it at him...' He thought to himself.

"Sempai. Squalo says that there's going to be a contest within Varia... I suggest you wake up now." Fran pulled Bel upwards, then turned around and prepared to walk away.

"Ano... Fran!" Bel called just as Fran walked out of the room, but he didn't turn around. "Thank...you...," he muttered as he changed.

**Jan. 16. 2025. [| 9:13 AM |]**

**Dining Room**

"VOOIIII! Belphegor! GET DOWN HERE SOONER!" Squalo shouted, but Bel only laughed, "ushi shi shi**, **I hear there's going to be a contest." Then, he noticed the silver hair girl who was leaning on the wall. Kagami, her name was.

"Mm... what is this about?" Lussuria walked down in his peacock pajamas, rubbing his eyes that were almost never shown. Squalo gasped at the beauty of his eyes, moonstones in the morning sky!

"Uhh... " Squalo staggered, trying to regain his focus, "I propose that Kagami and Fran should fight! After all, you guys are all Mist guardians!"

"Mm. What is the prize?" Kagami smiled. If the prize was Belphegor...

"You choose." Squalo said exactly what Kagami wanted.

"The prize would be...to always be Belphegor's fighting partner!" She laughed, "Ushoshosho!"

"What... " Belphgor narrowed his eyes, "Ushishishi...ma... it might be good like this."

"Fine. It's on then!" Fran shouted.

With a final, "ushoshosho", Kagami disappeared once again.

p.s. this is not from the original Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Series.


	3. Chapter 3

**第****3****章****... ****（中文版请往下看）**

**p.s. this is not from the original Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Series**

**Jan. 16th 2025 [| 10:00 AM |]**

_Dining Hall_

"WHAT?" Squalo shouted to Fran, "Why would you accept a prize like that?"

"=.= Squalo-san, you told her it was any prize. It'd be pretty bad to embarrass you, I think." Fran rebutted, but stole a glance at Belphegor, who was elegantly eating his breakfast... eggs shaped like a crown. "Lussuria, you really spent some time on that." Fran commented to Lussuria, who was taking off his apron and carrying dishes of bacon and eggs in.

"Of course, a person's meals are what give them energy for the entire day! Oh! Leviiii~ don't you like the lightning shaped eggs?" Fran turned away from Lussuria in exasperation, but still wondered how could someone be so energetic. He sat down on his chair next to Bel and finished his meal in silence.

**Jan. 16th 2025 [| 15:00 PM |]**

_Fran's Bedroom_

'aksjdnfkajsdnf why did I accept the challenge so easily? It's Bel we're competing for...' He trailed off in his thoughts, taking out his box weapon to look at, remembering the time when they had battled together.

_"Fran! Look out!" Bel shouted as one of the traitors of Vongola shot at them with a Storm Bullet. He didn't even notice the bullet shooting his way, and had no way to move out of it's way._

_"STUPID FROG!" Bel screeched as he pulled himself in front of Fran, the bullet shooting him straight in the arm. Fran knew it must have been painful... after all it was a bullet. _

_"Sempai...a..a..are you okay...?" Fran managed to ask, holding Bel in his arms. The traitor was still shooting ferociously and all Fran could do was pull Bel out of the trajectory of the bullet. Bel turned around in Fran's arms._

_"Stupid frog... I'm the genius, I'm the prince, of course I'm fine!" Bel managed a smile, but blood was still coming out of Bel's arm. Bel turned to look at his wound."Ushishishi... blood...blood..BLOOD!" Hardly managing to keep his body straight, Bel lunged for the traitor...and killed him as elegantly as a king would. _

'Now I'm putting the same guy that saved me as a prize with a stranger girl!' Fran thought to himself, and got more angry as he did so. Why did he care about that guy that seemed to have no eyes? Fran didn't even know himself. All he knew was that when someone else looked at Bel in an unusual way, he would feel weird too. When Bel did something amazing as usual, he would feel proud too... when Bel did something amazing...and he could still witness it. He wouldn't be able to do all those things when Bel wasn't his battle partner!

"I WILL WIN THAT STUPID KAGAMI!" Fran shouted and punched the wall.

"Nice speech." A familiar voice echoed into Fran's room, and he quickly turned around to see who was there. It was the evil girl.

"What are you doing here." Fran glared at the intruding girl. She glanced around his room and smiled satisfyingly, "Your room seems to be pretty neat for a guy," and completely ignored Fran's question. This got him even more pissed, but he suddenly remembered what Mist Guardians were supposed to be like. Completely hidden. Emotionless.

"I asked you what you were doing here." The girl turned around to meet Fran's eyes.

"Yada yada, so cold. Alright, since you want to know... just here to set the rules of the battle." The girl's eyes glinted as if she knew she was going to win... NO! Fran stopped his wandering thoughts, he was going to win and keep Bel to himself.

"Judges." The girl continued, "Is it alright if it's all the members of Varia...and the members of 10th Vongola?"

Vongola? Why would the girl say so? She should know that Varia was a part of Vongola...and that he had known Tsunayoshi and the others for such a long time... "Alright. If that's your choice."

"Then, we will have a contest of who being the best Mist Guardian...by... giving each judge the most realistic experience of something deep down in their soul." The girl laughed, "Ushoshosho... now you have no problem with that, right?"

'Deep down in their soul? It's not like we Mist Guardians can look into other's souls... this girl is crazy. Definitely. A weird contest, a weird prize... and I don't even know her background! But it's a battle for Bel...if I reject... she would get Bel automatically. That would definitely not happen!' Fran thought to himself, "Alright." he muttered and expected Kagami to disappear like her appearances before, but all she did was laugh and walk out of the room...and he heard the distant "ushoshosho" echoing into his room...no...more like into his own soul.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**第****4****章****... ****（中文版请往下看）**

**p.s. this is not from the original Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Series**

**Jan. 17****th**** 2025 [| 12:00 PM|]**

First Day Of The Battle

"Oyoh~ Fran-kun will be alright,right, Levi?" Lussuria reaches for Levi's shoulder, but jumps up several timesin attempt of that.

"Lussu. Please stop jumping up and down, you are making Boss impatient." Levi glances at Lussuria, who had already stopped and was looking at Belphegor making his way down.

"OH! Beru-kun! How does it feel being a 'prize'?" Lussuria held his hands like they were microphones. Belphegor just gave his famous laugh and walked past Lussuria to sit on his chair.

"Ehh? No one's talking to me! Alright, alright, let's let the contestants come out…. Where's my fran-kun?"Lussuria continued, looking around the dining hall.

"VOOOIII! Belphegor, go get Fran! He was once your battle partner, right?" Squalo yelled out impatiently, pointing to the ouji. Bel gave a short laugh, then disappeared down the hall. Just as Bel disappeared, the mysterious Kagami appeared in the dining hall.

"So you come." Xanxus muttered. The girl smiled devilishly at Xanxus, then returned to her place the day before,leaning against the wall. Lussuria, seeing the atmosphere becoming weird again,tried to use his interviewing pose on Kagami. Unlike the others who had ignored him, she opened her heart to him.

"How does it feel being a contestant?"Lussuria asked. Levi frowned towards him, he knew that if this girl was too strong, Boss would feel ashamed to have had a non-competent Mist Guardian.

"Perfect." She laughed, "Ushosho,because I know I'll be the one in the end to get Beru-kun." Seeing the confident girl, even Lussuria was deprived of verbage… this girl was too confident to be just boasting.

"NO! You won't win, because the one being Bel's battling partner will always be me, Fran." A voice traveled down the hall, strong, deep and full of emotions. Lussuria clamped his hands together near his heart, and sighed a great sigh of relief, Fran to the rescue!

"Shishishi" Bel came following Fran's paths, and small patches of pink were visible on Fran's face.

"Uhhh…sempai, it's not like being with you is awesome…it's just I.I…I enjoy creating illusions of us dying… if you're not my battle partner, then I won't be able to do that." Fran stuttered.'Shimata, horrible explanation!' He thought to himself, and looked around the room for the reactions. Xanxus hooted, with Levi looking worriedly at the two contestants. Lussuria smiled guiltily as if he knew what Fran was thinking…Squalo was only looking at Lussuria… who knows why?

"Shishi… that is really a messed up explanation." Bel finally broke the silence, and made Fran blush harder."So…the 10th Vongola members are coming here today?"

"I should really get the entrance fee." Mammon appeared from thin air and used his high-pitched tone to scurried over to pick a battle on Mammon.

"Not today, I believe. We may start from the members here in Varia. Fran should have an advantage over me, but I'm fine with that, after all, the victory in the end is always to the most competent guardian." She used the same arrogant tone, but something was out of place. It wasn't the boasting and bellowing normal people would use to show off or scareoff predators… it was like she really knew what she was doing, and was going towin it. Fran couldn't think about those extraneous thoughts, he needed to focuson the battle that was going to start now, that was going to start now and hopefully, pull him and Kagami apart. He needed to, for Bel's sake... and more importantly... himself. The battle is ON.

**p.s. this is not from the original Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Series**

**Jan 17****th**** 2025[| 1:47 PM |]**

Fran covered her eyes with the blindfold, Levi on guard to make sure that she didn't peek and see what Kagami showed the judges. Fran heard Kagami greeting the judges, and couldn't stop his racing heartbeat.

'Shimata! I need to calm down…calm down… to think about what I'm going to show them!' Fran ordered himself, grasping his own wrists and trying to hold himself together. As he calmed down, he heard Lussuria's girlish laugh and understood that Kagami had shown him what he wanted. What would Lussuria want to see? He was always so feminine, enjoying cooking and taking care of the rest of the Varia. He would want to be a great chef. But then he's also an exceptional boxer… oh! He's also obsessed with great bodies, someone like Ryohei. Yes. He would be a chef that cooks for people like Ryohei, and then performs boxing for them.

"I'm done, Fran-kun." Fran suddenly heard Kagami's voice, and his heartbeat began trembling once was quick. During her entire performance time he only had time to think about one judge. She slowly peeled off her blindfold, her mind racing through facts, and the likes and hates of the members of Varia. Fran walked into theroom, first changing some spacious objects to lure the judges into his illusion world.

"Fran-kun~ Gambate!" Lussuria waved happily. He surveyed the room for any abnormalities. Too many. Xanxus was smiling. Smiling, something he rarely did unless he got to be the top of the Mafia world. Squalo was silent, holding his sword preciously near his heart. Mammon was lying casually on the table, counting his money _satisfyingly_.Levi still guarded Xanxus, but in his eyes was confidence, pride, things that Levi had never had ever since the battle of the stupid cow.

"Arigato Lussu. I will start from you," Fran closed his eyes and took out his box weapon. The weapon that looked like Belphegor. He lighted his ring with his flames and stuck it into the box, which opened delicately and revealed the the box weapon, Bel narrowed his eyes.

As Fran fell into his own world of illusions, his conscious fell as well. To do the best job ofcontrolling others, he needed to stop controlling himself and give that sense of controlling to his instincts as well. "Please, instincts, let me win." He whispered before falling on the ground.

"VOOOOIII! What's wrong withthat guy?" Squalo shouted, seeing his companion fall to the ground.

"Boss, no need to worry. He is only giving up his will to control himself for the moment right now. Lussuria,you will be brought into his world of illusions soon." For once, Levi wassaying something intelligent. Something that helped others.

Bel watched silently as the others bickered over what was happening. Fran was working so hard. Usually, he would only stick up his arrogant frog head, bend Bel's precious knives, and create illusions of them dying…together. Bel didn't even know what he was doing worrying for such a croaky idiot. He remembered the time he got shot in the armin order to save Fran and felt his heartbeat race faster. 'I'm a prince, my battling partner can only be the best… and it may not be Fran.' He told himself, but even himself couldn't control the racing heart and panting in the veins. Lussuria better be shown what he wanted.

**Jan 18****th**** 2025[| 10:00 AM |]**

Fran woke up to the sound ofthe clanking of pots, and Squalo's roaring downstairs. He rolled around in his silk bed, his head still racing with thoughts, and he suddenly remembered the battle yesterday. He quickly shoved on his frog hat and scurried downstairs. Everyone was acting like normal.

Belphegor walked over silently, the rest of the members of Varia silently watching him walk over. Bel leaned over to Fran's ear, and silently whispered the result.

"You..."


	5. Chapter 5

p.s. this is not from the original hitman reborn series!

**Jan 18****th**** 2025[| 10:10 AM |]**

"You..." Bel hesitated, pulling streaks of Fran's green hair away from his ear. "You still have a chance, frog."

Hearing those words, Fran's heart sunk to the ground. Does that mean that Kagami won? Against the people whom he knew the best? Perhaps this girl was really strong to the point of freakiness.

"Gomenasei..." He said, bowing to the others in the group. Bel's eyes widened, though still hidden from Fran's sight. "I let you all down... I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He stuttered, staggering to his chair beside Bel. What would Belphegor think of him now? Incompetent? He sighed, then noticed the egg that Lussuria had made specially for him. It was heart-shaped.

"Fran-kun...I''m sorry as well. If only I had accepted your illusions...and said that it was what I wanted, maybe you would have won." Lussuria walked over, hands rubbing nervously. Fran smiled at Lussuria's thoughtfulness, but replied with a simple smile, "I would rather have the truth than the net full of lies that bring me up to victory. I will win Kagami, and remain as Bel's fighting partner by myself and my own strength." With that, Fran stalked off into the hall. He didn't feel half as confident as he made himself sound in front of the other Varia members. This girl was strong, so strong... Shi-sho Mukuro would have accepted her gratefully as a student, like her maybe even better than MM and Chrome-chan. He began sulking, and dropped on to the ground in a corner. He thought to himself, "I'm a disgrace to Varia...it'd be better if I left". A hand was suddenly placed on Fran's shoulder, and he jumped up in shock. It was sempai.

"Fran." Bel began, but turned his head away from him, "I... don't know what this feeling is exactly." Fran's heartbeat began rising crazily, bumping so heavily it could have easily fell out of his body and bones.

"Sempai..." Fran whispered, leaning on the wall for support.

"All I know is that...I don't want you to lose... I don't want me to be the prize to a strange girl..." Bel turned his head so his bangs were slightly rising. Fran only wanted to pull apart this man's bangs, to feel his heartbeat, and hold him tightly in his arms forever... but that wouldn't ever happen...Fran suddenly realized what he was thinking, and hit his frog hat to stop it... of course, it didn't hurt at all. Fran reminded himself that he was only fighting so that he could have more interesting scenes of Bel dying, to have more fun bending the prince's knives...to laugh with him, happily. Bel seemed to realize what he had said as well, took in a breath and ran off. Fran tucked his knees in and thought about everything all again. Beru sempai...wanted him to win. So he was going to. He was going to train ten times as hard, a hundred times as hard...just for Beru sempai...

Just to feel the doki doki...once again...and forever and ever...

Doki.

Doki.


	6. Chapter 6

p.s. this is not the original reborn manga thing

Jan 22nd 2025 [| 10:00 |]

"Bel, go wake Kagami and Fran!" Squalo bellowed from the dining table. Belphegor raised his eyebrows...but like usual, no one saw it.

"Kagami? She's living in our mansion?" Squalo rolled his eyes, and pulled Belphegor out of his chair.

"Hai hai!" Lussuria came bursting out of the kitchen, holding seven plates of eggs. Eight. One extra.

"Ushi shi shi...someone new in the house." Bel laughed to himself as he strode around the halls. He went to find Kagami first, since she was a new visitor, and it would certainly take one more second looking for her room. As he smelt an exceedingly fragrant scent, he followed it and was lead into a room full of flowers of every shape and every kind...and within the biggest flower of all, which he soon recognized to be a bed, laid Kagami in her sleeping gown. Bel blushed seeing the sleeping girl, but remembered his mission. Kagami lifted her eyes and quickly sat up as she recognized Bel.

"Bel-kun? I'm so sorry you have to see me like this!" Kagami apologized, but Bel wasn't listening.

"Go eat breakfast." He ordered, his mind thinking about Fran who would also be waiting for him to call upon.

"But Bel-kun! Let's go eat breakfast together!" Kagami kept on arguing, she wanted Bel to walk her down and start imagining Bel feeding her breakfast...when she regained her consciousness, Bel was already gone. "Ushosho... a bit more effort then."

Bel scurried away from the girl's room and hurried over to Fran's. He could memorize the route to Fran's room even with his hands tied behind his back with a blindfold on. When he stormed into Fran's room, it was listless as it could be. No one was there. Bel quickly surveyed room, and used his awesomely smart prince mind to figure out that Fran woke up without struggling. Bel gave a sigh of relief. "Where is that stupid frog?" Bel began searching the rooms in the hall one by one, five minutes later, his stomach began grumbling but he knew the mission to find the frog was more important. The stupid frog. Ten minutes, still nothing. When he almost gave up finding Fran, he saw a light from one of the small gym rooms. He walked quietly over to see what Fran was doing. There he was, sweat dripping down one at a time, Fran's hat already soaked from sweat, and his eyes narrowed at the weight-lifting bar, his teeth bared. Bel smiled and walked into the gym.

"Fran, it's time to eat breakfast."

"I'll be there soon, you can go first, sempai." The frog said, and with another laugh, Bel left the room.

Jan 22nd 2025 [| 10:45 |]

"Fran? Are you still here?" Bel came into the training room once again to see Fran training. He noticed that Fran had added ten more kg, and worried desperately if the sticks that were his arms would be able to stick it up.

"Yes, sempai. You can go rest. I will be fine." Bel smiled at Fran's determination... but continuing to work out and not eat was not the solution!

"Baka frog! Without energy, you can't achieve more!" Bel came in front of Fran, but Fran ignored him and continued training.

"Then I will make the 'can't' into a 'can'. I'm only a waste of your time here, sempai, please go do something else." So Bel left without another word.

Jan 22nd 2025 [| 11:25 |]

"Fran..." Bel came into the room once again to see Fran working hard. He was doing pushups now, calling out the numbers exasperatedly. Seeing Bel coming into the room, Fran did his pushups lower, and quicker.

"Eat now. Fran. That's what I want right now. I don't need you to be supremely strong, just be the healthy frog that uses sarcasm and is always so much fun to be with." Bel said tonelessly, but each word strung a melody into Fran's heart... and again, Fran had to use his mind to stop wandering off his task.

"I want to win, sempai." Fran muttered... but Bel held onto his wrist and pulled him down the hall.

Jan 24th 2025 [| 14:00 PM |]

"Sempai!" Fran shouted gleefully as Bel went into the training room to check on Fran's progress.

"How is it going?" Bel asked gently, of course, not forgetting to throw a few knives at Fran's head, which Fran avoided deftly.

"three hundred pushups, fifty kilo weight-lifts, I think I'm better now!" Fran smiled... his smile made Bel not know how to react, Fran continued, "now, my body is strong enough so I can still share some of my mind power with my body! So I will at least know how I am performing. ^-^"

All Bel could manage was, "great job..."

Fran had never been complemented by Bel, ever. His cheeks began glowing pink again, and Bel's shy turn of his head made Fran even more... "I..I just want to congratulate you..." Bel suddenly burst, his head suddenly turned and his bangs flew out in all directions making Fran even more excited.

"Um... Ano... sempai...arigatou..." Fran managed, and just at that same time, the weight lift dropped from it's position on the bar on top of Fran's head.

"ABUNAI!" Bel screeched, grasping Fran's hand and pulling him into his embrace. Fran closed his eyes and was prepared to get hit...but was surrounded by this amazing corona of warmth... shower gel the smell of ramen... and Bel's own breath on his hair. He leaned closer into Bel's wrath, he could feel Bel's strong heartbeat, heavy breaths, and hair around his face...

Doki.

Doki...


	7. Chapter 7

p.s. this is not from the original hitman reborn series

**Jan. 28th 2025 [| 3:00 AM |]**

_Fran's Room_

Fran lay in his bed, his muscles still sore from training vigorously just minutes before. He had quickly taken a shower and lied down on this very spot, and laid here, listlessly for those few minutes. "Bel-sempai... it's almost the battle... I will...win..." and blackness confounded him.

**Jan. 30th 2025 [| 10:00 AM |]**

_Fran's Room_

"I...will win.." Fran muttered in his sleep, Bel glancing worriedly at the feverish Fran. He was glad that Fran was so eager and tempted to win him over, but he also didn't want Fran to be sick just for him. What feeling was this? It was such an abnormal feeling, it was sour to be always waiting for Fran, yet so sweet when Fran grinned at him. This feeling was like eating ramen. So impatient when he was waiting for it... yet always so appetizing when he was eating it. Just the feeling with Fran was one thousand times that.

Fran rolled over in his sleep, slowly lifted one of his eyelids, rubbing it sleepily. He saw a blurry figure, and leaped backwards. It was sempai.

"S-s-sempai..." Fran pulled out his hat from his closet and stuffed it on his head.

"It's tomorrow." Bel whispered, then quickly pulled Fran out of the room.

**Jan. 31st 2025 [| 10:00 AM |] **

_Fran's Room_

It almost became Bel's routine to walk to Fran's room in the morning, but today, Kagami walked in with him.

"Belphegor?" Kagami asked, knocking on the door of Fran's room.

"Shh." Bel grunted, and turned around to check if Kagami had woken up Fran.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ushi shi shi... do I have to report to you?" Bel laughed sarcastically. Kagami nodded slowly as if rethinking about whether to fight for Bel or not, but laughed as well. "Usho sho... you would after I win," and walked out of the room. Bel narrowed his eyes at the girl walking out of the room. She was too confident.

"Sempai?" Fran rubbed his eyes as he stepped out of his bed, almost tripping over some books on the ground. Bel quickly ran over to pull him up. "Ah!" Fran pulled himself a bit away from Belphegor, "I need to get ready for the battle!"

"Ushishishi.. then I will leave you alone, froggy." Bel laughed.

**Jan 31st 2025 [| 12:00 AM |] **

_Dining Hall_

"EHHH? Everyone's here?" Tsunayoshi screeched as Fran, Belphegor and Kagami all entered the room. Seeing the familiar girl walking into the room, Ryohei stood up, bowing slightly to Tsuna as he walked over to the girl.

"Kagami-chan." Ryohei greeted. Kagami smiled sweetly, not evilly like she usually did.

"Ryohei. Didn't see you in a while, miss me?" Kagami laughed flirtingly. Ryohei turned away, blushing slightly.

"Never mind that. Juu-dai-me is waiting, knife guy and frog guy hurry up." Ryohei walked away from Kagami coolly. Fran looked at Ryohei and Kagami suspiciously. What relationship were they?

"Ano... Kagami-chan... she is my ex-girlfriend." Ryohei stuttered, looking away from the crowds.

"Ano, Tsuna-san, I would like to change the rules of this contest." Fran said immediately. Everyone stared at him at the same time it freaked him out, "ano..ano... if it bothers you guys then never mind..."

"EH? Welll... what does Kagami-chan think?" Tsuna asked daringly.

"Daijobu. I will win in anything. Anything." Kagami beamed at Bel suddenly.

"What do you want to compete in?" Tsuna asked again.

"Physical combat without characteristics."


	8. Chapter 8

p.s. this is not from the original katekyo hitman reborn series

Jan 31st 2025 [| 12:30 PM |]

"Ushishishi..." Bel laughed, a bit more confident that his frog would win.

"Ushosho... no problem." Kagami laughed in response. Fran got even more angry when Kagami's laugh synchronized with Bel's, why couldn't he have a laugh similar to Bel's?

"eh... alright..."Tsuna stuttered, and Gokudera turned to his boss.

"Juu-dai-me! This small things shouldn't need juu-dai-me to think about! I'll take care of it!" Gokudera exclaimed proudly, Yamamoto just laughed, saying, "Isn't that great?"

"Gokudera, daijobu, it's actually quite a big event." Gokudera felt sweat running down his forehead and stuttered, "Oh...is that it...well, if juu-dai-me says so..."

"So, the rules, do you, Fran-san or Kagami-chan, have any ideas already?" Tsuna continued, a bit more confident after Gokudera's interruption.

"I was thinking there would be a room just for us to battle in." Fran announced, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Since we are not allowed to use any mist qualities, how about we give in our rings?" Kagami suggested, and began taking off her rings. Fran threw his to Bel and smiled as if lending his own confidence to Bel. Bel smiled back.

Jan 31st 2025 [| 1:00 PM |]

Everyone followed Fran, who led them to an empty room with metal walls. Xanxus smiled devilishly, as if he had planned this room just for this purpose.

"At 3:00, come and check on our progress. The person who can still move by then will walk out of this room." Fran muttered, his back turned away from everyone.

"Alright then... let it begin." Tsuna muttered and closed the door to the room, leaving the two contestants inside. Ryohei muttered, "Good luck Kagami," then left without another word. As everyone else left, Bel stood in front of the door, trying to hear what was going on. They were only talking... but the metal door didn't let much sound come through, and all he heard were mumbles barely audible.

"Please win, Fran-kun." Belphegor smiled, then prayed silently to the Gods. As he realized what he was doing, he remembered that sensation from before. If Fran won...he would confess to him. How embarrassing, but he couldn't stand just always waiting and waiting for Fran...he wanted more from him. He would confess if Fran won. If Fran won.

Jan 31st 2025 [| 1:30 PM |]

Battle Room

"Humph." Kagami grunted as she lunged for Fran, but he always escaped the lunges. 'An advantage of always getting aimed at by Bel,' he thought to himself as Kagami plunged herself at him.

"Attack, Fran!" Kagami screeched as her energy slowly got sucked away. Fran only smiled in response, "Dammit, attack! You're not even playing real here!" Kagami shouted again.

"I...do not wish to hurt a girl." He responded as he blocked a metal stick that Kagami had found nearby, "now, that was dangerous, Kagami."

"Ushosho...let's see if you can keep that up!" Kagami screeched, now weaponless. Fran turned his back to Kagami, and reached for the stick. He knew that Kagami would attack him when his back was turned. He slowly knelt down, felt Kagami's footsteps, and threw the stick at Kagami's knees. She fell to the ground, clenching her knee.

"I told you it was dangerous, Kagami." Fran smiled. Slowly, he would take this girl's energy away.

Jan 31st 2025 [| 1:32 PM |]

Belphegor...

Bel wandered in the mansion, opening rooms door by door just to kill time. Why was he feeling so anxious? That Fran had trained so hard for this day... he had gotten fevers, bruises, bled...just for this day and he, here, wasn't even believing in Fran's skill. Bel criticized himself for thinking so badly, then laughed, "Ushishi...," but remembered how strong Kagami was in the first battle. If Fran won this battle, he could overpower Kagami in the battle. He could win, but if Kagami won, there would be no way of turning around and no way of escaping. The entire Vongola would be a witness, he would be an escaper...something prince's and genius's don't do.

Jan 31st 2025 [| 1:45 PM |]

The Battle Room

"You are not giving up yet?" Fran asked Kagami, then closed his eyes to laugh. Just as he was laughing, the metal pole was taken from his hand and hit on his head. Blood started flowing gently at first, just covering the sides of his face, then it started gushing...Fran wasn't Bel, he didn't get excited at the sight of blood. Fran used one hand to cover up the wound, and located Kagami. She was panting in one corner, one hand holding her knee that was bleeding as well, and the other hand barely grasping the metal pole.

"Will you play real now?" Kagami panted, she lifted her hand with the pole to hold onto her stomach, which probably had a cramp. Fran swooped over, kicked Kagami gently in her injury again, and used both hands to grasp the pole. Kagami's injury was worse now.

"I told you before, I will not hurt a girl too badly, and I will not give sempai over either." Fran gasped, and lifted one hand to clench his head. It was beating so fast, and his eyes were starting to blur either. He took a look at his watch, 2:10 PM. Fifty minutes more. He just needed to keep his advantage until then.

Jan 31st 2025 [| 2:20 PM |]

Guest's Lounge

"Daijobu desu-ka?" Tsuna asked Ryohei. Ryohei shrugged, then leaned further downwards on the couch.

"She will be fine, I guess."

"You guess? That's not the way to treat a girl, lawnhead!" Gokudera shouted, getting agitated.

"I just don't know what she is doing here. She was so sad when I broke up with her, I always felt sorry for doing that. I just thought it was too dangerous for her to be with me." Ryohei muttered.

Jan 31st 2025 [| 2:50 PM |]

Fran sat against the wall, looking at the time. The wound had almost recovered, thanks to his thirty minutes clenching it. He now used both hands to grasp the pole, from time to time checking where Kagami was. She was half-conscious, her blood still pouring out since she never bothered to clench it for more than five minutes.

"Hey, what do you like about Belphegor?" Fran suddenly asked. Kagami opened both eyes in shock, then managed to stand up.

"I..." She muttered...then stopped as if she were thinking. 'Weird,' Fran thought, 'I can think of all the things I like about sempai...' then he stopped himself thinking in that weird direction again.

"Do you like sempai?" Fran asked again, he felt that this girl was fake about Bel...that she never liked him truly.

"Yes! Of course yes." Kagami responded way too quickly, as if she were covering something up.

Jan 31st 2025 [| 2:58 PM |]

The guardians gathered in front of the door, waiting for the two minutes to be up and to open the door and see someone walk out. They didn't hear any more battling, no screaming or those clues that hinted there was a battle going on. It was just silence. Those times in animes where wind comes along and one leaf is blown across. Each tick on Bel's watch was another minute of anxiety and curiousity. That stupid frog...better...win.

Jan 31st 2025 [| 2:59 PM |]

"It's almost time..." Kagami muttered, and managed to stand up. Fran looked at her in shock. If that girl fought even for one more second, she would faint...but she carried herself to the middle of the room, "Fight me, Fran." Fran didn't want that girl to get hurt either, he knew that the Ryohei would be really mad if she was unconscious. Thirty seconds more.

"FIGHT ME!" Kagami screeched, lunging for Fran, but Fran stepped away and Kagami fell to the ground once again. His heart ached to see someone die like so, but he was used to making illusions of him and Bel dying. Kagami placed one hand on the wall, and used the wall to pull herself up. "FIGHT ME, FRAN!" Kagami lunged once again, scratching Fran's shoulder, but not making enough of a mark to let it bleed. Kagami hauled herself over to Fran again. Fifteen seconds left. Kagami used her remaining energy, trying to strike Fran and punch Fran, but that mischievous frog ducked every attack.

"Kagami... you should rest now." Fran said calmly as Kagami tried to punch him in the stomach. Seeing Fran escaping her attacks so easily, she lunged for Fran again, and when Fran escaped her attack, she fell to the ground. Five seconds left.

"NO!" Kagami screeched, but it was only a breathless gasp now. Fran walked over to the door as Kagami grabbed onto his leg.

Four seconds left.

"Let go." Fran ordered, but the girl continued grabbing onto his leg with all her remaining energy.

Three seconds left.

Fran frowned at the girl who was trying so hard.

Two seconds left.

Fran kicked away the girl's arm, and the door opened at the same time. Fran walked out of the room without giving another glance at the girl...but his heart was aching as well. Seeing Belphegor's grin eased all of the pain.

Seeing the boy walking out of the room eased all the anxiety in Belphegor's heart, and he reached out his arms as if expecting Fran to jump into his wrath. 'How is that possible?' Belphegor thought to himself, but still wanted to give it a try. Fran, seeing Belphegor opening his arms to himself remembered the aching in his own heart as well, the wanting for Belphegor. He didn't care if Xanxus was watching, if the girly Lussuria was going to take millions of photos of this... he only wanted the warmth of Belphegor.

Fran smelt the ramen again, and laughed silently to himself. He remembered how Belphegor had pretended to be a girl for Mammon's arcobaleno test, how he had awarded himself ramen after that as well. Bel never knew that Fran was the boy behind their table at the dessert shop, the boy that was silently stalking him, the boy that peeked in through the flap of Yamamoto's father's sushi store. Now he remembered it all. Feeling the boy in his wrath, Bel felt exeptionally good, he had an urge to ruffle Fran's hair...which was under his hat. So he took of the hat and ruffled his hair, like any prince would do. Feeling the silky hair underneath his fingers, he leaned down further to smell it. Sakura. The smell was both addicting and welcoming, and the feeling of Fran hugging him tightly only made it more addicting. It was only them, in the middle of the hallway. Fran couldn't get enough of this man who was hugging him so tightly, ruffling his hair to his own interest, and sniffing it bossily, but he didn't care. He felt his energy leaking away, but he thought it was because of Bel's tight hug. Belphegor suddenly pushed Fran away.

"Fran-kun, I once told you that I didn't know what I felt for you, that it was this tight feeling that was both good and bad. And today, when you were battling... I finally understood this feeling. I finally did. And the truth is, Fran-kun, I...I like you." Belphegor felt witless saying all those words, but he knew that it was the truth, and he wanted to know the answer as well, "Uh... What do you...think about me?"

Hearing Bel's confession, Fran's eyesight became more hazy...

"Belphegor...what I feel for you is definitely….. love..." and he collapsed in Bel's arms. 


End file.
